Never Make Me Stay
by LilKasanaRhohan
Summary: When the CIA comes looking for Ducky, not even Vance has answers. Gibbs makes it his own personal ‘case’ to find the connection between the CIA and Doctor Mallard. Season 6 Spoilers!


"I'm Agent Dawson with the CIA, I'm here to talk to your medical examiner; Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard."

Dawson spoke, sitting inside Vance's office. Her right leg was crossed over the other, her hands grasped each other and her thumbs touched; resting her hands on her stomach and right thigh, She had a serious look on her face as if it was a business visit, in truth; it was a personal visit.

"What does the CIA want with Doctor Mallard?"

Vance spoke suspiciously, last tine, he had been accused of war crimes. Now the CIA wanted to talk to him? What was the good Doctor hiding?

"Our reasons are our own. We are not interfering with any ongoing investigations, we just need to talk with him."  
"Why do you need to talk with him?  
"He can tell you after we talk."  
"Alright, I'm going to have Agent Gibbs accompany you though."

Dawson sighed and nodded, standing up; she wore a leather jacket, a white shirt; black tie and loose denim jeans which were one size too big. Her ID was attached to the belt around her waist, Sig Sauer located on her belt resting on her right hip.

"Agent Gibbs, I need you in my office."

Vance spoke as he hung up, standing as he waited for Gibbs to come to his office.

"What can I do for you Director?"  
"I need you to accompany Agent Dawson from the CIA to Autopsy; she wishes to speak with Doctor Mallard."

Gibbs merely nodded, walking out and towards the elevator as he pushed the down button.

"So what do you want from Ducky?"  
"My reasons are my own."  
"I thought you were CIA."  
"I am, but my visit is personal; it's not to do with the Agency."

He walked in, holding the door open as Dawson stepped in. Gibbs kept quiet as the elevator made its way down to Autopsy. The elevator doors opened as Gibbs stepped out.

Dawson walked out, loosening her tie slightly. She bit her lip, unsure if Ducky would recognise her or not. It had been a while since she had last seen him, at least ten years or more.

"Ducky, are you down here?"  
"Ah Jethro! I was just about to call."  
"No need Duck, you have a visitor."  
"I do?"

"Agent Dawson, CIA"

Dawson interrupted, standing there biting her lower lip uneasily. _I hope Gibbs leaves._ Dawson approached Ducky, she wore black shades over her eyes as she pulled the shades off and pocketed them.

"Isabelle Dawson. We've met before."  
"Ah, Miss Dawson, so we have."  
"You two know each other?"

Isabelle nodded only once; almost at the same time as Ducky.

"Jethro, can we have a moment alone?"  
"Sure Duck."

Jethro walked towards the door, standing outside; he wouldn't eavesdrop though he would keep an eye out for Ducky. Gibbs didn't know how Ducky was affiliated with the CIA, but he intended to find out after Dawson left.

"Belle, what are you doing here?"  
"Scott's missing."  
"He's been found."

Dawson looked at Ducky with fearful eyes, realising what Ducky meant by 'found'.

"What happened?"  
"He was beaten to death."

Ducky sighed, standing there; he'd hoped that Abby didn't match the fingerprints or Gibbs would find out that there was a personal connection between Ducky and the case.

"Can…I see him?"

Ducky nodded, walking over to the table as he took the cloth off the deceased's face.

Dawson stared down at him, running a hand through her hair; she felt an urge to puke but she forced it back. Her face paled, crossing her arms over her chest; she knew it would reveal how insecure she was about finding out NCIS was involved.

"What now?"  
"I'm going to get the CIA involved…I don't care how, I want to be a part of this damn investigation."  
"Do you really think you can assist in the investigation into the death of your cousin?"  
"He's your nephew Ducky! You tell me."

Ducky sighed; he had a feeling that Gibbs had not left. Ducky looked at her and merely nodded, there was a look in his eyes; he wasn't even sure if he could work the case.

Belle reached for her cellphone, dialling up her boss. She wasn't sure what he or the Director of the CIA would say, Belle sat down on a stool; running a hand through her hair.

"It's me Boss."  
"What do you want Dawson? I'm in Birmingham."  
"Scott Cunningham has turned up dead, I want to do a joint investigation with NCIS."  
"Alright, I'll call the Director and see if he can pull any strings."

Belle hung up as she waited, sighing quietly; she heard a cellphone ring from outside autopsy as she rolled her eyes.

Vance's voice spoke in Gibbs' ear as he held the cellphone to his ear and nodded before he hung up, _How the hell did the CIA get a joint investigation so fast?_ Gibbs sighed and walked into Autopsy once more, looking at Ducky and Dawson.

"We're now doing a joint investigation with the CIA Ducky, give her whatever she wants."  
"What I want, Agent Gibbs; is the victims killer on that damn table."

Dawson glared at him as she looked at Ducky and nodded once, she looked at him with a 'what have you found' look.

"Have you finished processing the scene?"  
"Our forensic scientist is processing all the evidence. We've done the autopsy."

Gibbs spoke blatantly, his voice slightly irritated; he needed to know the connection between Dawson and Ducky soon.

"Did you find any prints?"  
"Abby is running them now to identify the victim."  
"His name is Scott Cunningham."

Dawson sighed, crossing her arms as she stood next to Ducky. Her fringe covered her eyes slightly, as if she were hiding something. The female looked at Ducky then looked back at Gibbs.

"I asked for a joint investigation because he was connected to the agency, we look after our own."

Gibbs muttered something under his breath as he merely nodded, though he could see her fringe covering her eyes. His gut told him there was something else behind her reasoning, hopefully he could find out what it was soon enough.

"Alright, you can use Dinozzo's desk; I'll take you to the bullpen if you're finished up here."  
"It's good to see you again Miss Dawson."

Belle merely smiled at Ducky and nodded, allowing Gibbs to lead her away to the bullpen. She kept her head down, letting out a silent sigh of relief; _Well that was good, I don't trust Agent Gibbs so I'll be keeping my eyes on him._

Gibbs stood inside the elevator, waiting impatiently as he flicked the stop button. When the elevator came to a halt and the lights shut off, he looked at Dawson.

"I want answers."  
"So Agent Gibbs, how long have you known Ducky?"  
"Hey. I'm the one asking the questions, not you."

Gibbs growled as he gave her his infamous glare.

Dawson rolled her eyes, _Ducky said he'd do that._ The female leaned against the railing, tilting her head.

"What's your connection to Ducky, Agent Dawson."  
"It's none of your business."  
"You have been assigned to my team, my case. It's my damn business now."  
"This is **o****ur** case, not yours. This is a joint investigation."

Dawson's voice became strong as she spoke the word 'our', she wouldn't allow herself to be weak in front of anyone. Especially a man, well, the only exception to that was Ducky. Even then, she rarely showed weakness in front of him.

"It's my team, my rules. And my rule number one, never screw over your partner."  
"You are not my partner."  
"This is my team, I don't care."

Gibbs sighed, _I should get her pulled from the case but she might know motive and suspects._ Gibbs merely nodded as he flicked the switch once more, listening to the elevator start up and begin to move.

"So is that the end of your interrogation?"  
"No, but for now it is, keep quiet about what you know unless you are going to tell me, got it?"  
"I didn't intend to tell anyone anything."  
"Good."

Dawson walked out of the elevator, walking towards a desk as she sat down in the chair. Keeping her head down as the female made a few phone calls; she had no interest in talking to Gibbs any more. She only wanted to solve the case, and hopefully break the silence that had been between her and a certain male for a while.


End file.
